Many methods exist for making betaine/amine oxide mixtures. Very pure betaine/amine oxide mixtures are needed, particularly for pharmaceutical applications. Thus, there is a need for an efficient process for forming these betaine/amine oxide mixtures in high purity. It would be particularly advantageous if such a process did not require a separate purification step.